A Time to Never Forget
by Totoro-Likes-Cakes
Summary: A young man comes to the Hinata Sou. A brother of Keitaro? A childhood friend of Naru? Who is he! Please review!. Will have a future crossover with Negima. You chose all pairings. I am bad at summary's. Being revised. I beg you to give this story a chance
1. What! I'm moving in?

It was just another summer morning at the Hinata Sou. Shinobu was making breakfast, Kanako was out of sight and, Motoko and Naru were blew Keitaro in to obit because he walk in to the hot springs and accidentally put his head in Motoko's chest by bowing to them trying to apologize while they took a bath with Mutsumi and Su.

"Man…why do they have to hit so hard…." Keitaro said walking back to the Hinata Sou from the middle of town. (Again) "Its times like these that make me wonder of why I stay….."While Keitaro was drowning in his despair, he bumped into someone.

"Oh sorry…"

"I didn't mean t-KANAKO!" Keitaro screamed so all of Tokyo could hear. People were staring.

"Hello, Onee-chan,"Kanoko said in her usually monotone.

"Ahh...Sorry, you scared me but...what are doing here?"

"I came to pick someone up, Keitaro-Oneechan."

"Huh! Who?" Keitaro was looking around and saw on one.

"It would help if you looked down…."a new yet, familiar voice said.

"Hey, I know that voice…" Keitaro said as he looked down.

"Oh My God!" His jaw dropped. "It's …….

* * *

_10 minutes after __Keitaro's__ flight in front of the __Hinata__Sou_

Naru, Su, and Motoko were in there casual clothes walking out the Hinata Sou.

(Naru's in her study clothes, Motoko is in her gi, and Su is in her school clothes)

Su was hanging on to Motoko to go shopping with her and Naru.

"Lets see, we need chicken, fish, onions, leeks, soy sauce, tofu, and ginger "said Naru.

"Are we forgetting anything Motoko?"

"Bananas and turtles!" Screamed Su.

Motoko and Naru both sweat drops. "Su why do we need bananas and t-t-turtles." Said Motoko a bit frighten.

"'Because Keitaro won't let me eat Tama!" Su said her finger in her mouth.

Just mentioning Keitaro's name made Naru and Motoko angry cause of this morning's accident.

_'Just hearing that guy's name is enough to tick me off!' _Naru screamed in her mind.

_'That spineless pervert will die if he is to dare to come back,'_ Thought Motoko with a vicious ki surrounding her.

Naru and Mokoto just stood there, thinking of ways to kill Keitaro .Su looked at the stairs, hearing a small noise of feet walking up.

"Lookies!" Said Su in a cheerful tone, not noticing the killing intent in the air." Keitaro came back!"

And indeed Su was right that someone was coming up the stairs, but it was not Keitaro. The killing intent for Keitaro was so great in that, Naru was running to the stairs with clutched fist saying "die!" without looking. The man was hit square on the left cheek. He was still standing (somehow) really surprised. With Naru opening her eyes on the last second, she notices it wasn't Keitaro, lost her balance and, almost fell down the stair case if the man didn't catch her arm.

"_Umm…Hi…..Did I ……do something wrong?" _Said the man with the long raven black hair in a confused tone and started walked up the stairs, helping Naru walk as well.

Naru didn't understand the man because he was talking in English but got a good look at him.

He had a long, droopy pony tail tied by a ring(like the one Negi got from Eva) ,that was black, and was wearing a unbuttoned plaid dress shirt with a white T-shirt under it and a pair of dark blue jeans along with a blue headband on his forehead. He also carried a large backpack (Again, like the one when Negi came to Japan) that, seem to move in a odd way. But that wasn't what caught her eye. What caught her eye was the dog tag, what seemed very familiar. She couldn't get rid of the feeling of déjà vu.

As they got to the top of the stairs, they could hear Motoko shout,"Vile male, unhand her!"

The man stared at her with a 'what-did-I-do-look'.

Before Naru could say anything, knowing Motoko mistaked him for a pervert, she started to charge at the man with her sword who narrowly dodged each attack.

'Urgg! How is he dodging my attack's!?'Thought Motoko.

'Why is she attacking me!?!?!?!?I didn't do anything!'Thought the man,dodging her blade confused.

She didn't stop until familiar voice said in a calm voice, "That's enough Motoko."

She turned to the source of the voice and saw Kanako, Keitaro, and...

Two words barely slipped her month out of surprise, saying, "G-g-grandmother Hina!?

As for Su and Naru, well, one is thinking of banana's and the other one is going, "What the hell!?"

(Get the picture? Now do the math!) : )

"Keitaro!Kanako!Granny!"Shouted the man running to embrace them.

"Can't...breath...bone ...crushing!"Said Kanako unable to move.(Keitaro couldn't move either)

They stayed like that 'till Grandma Hina took her cane and wacked him on the head, scolding at him.

"Well I see you have been taking care of my grandson" said Grandma Hina.

"Your grandson!?W-wait a minute! Aren't you suppose to be traveling around the world sampling the hot springs?!"Asked a very confused Motoko.

"I'll explain inside. Motoko, please get Haruku and tell her to go to the living room. Su and Naru, please get please get the rest of the tenants to go to the living room as well." said Grandma Hina.

"Everyone else follow me to the living room."

---------------------------------------------------------------------5 minutes later--------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So mom, how was your trip?" Ask Harurka breaking the ice.

Everyone was happy Grandma Hina came back but, afraid she would the manager position back. If she did then the chance of Keitaro staying would be very, very slim.

"My trip around the world was nice, Harurka." Said Grandma Hina "Thank you for asking but, that not the point here."

"The reason for my being here is to introduce my grandson."

"Ahh Granny, your 3 years late on that."said Kitsune. "We already meet Keitar-OW!" "What did you do that for?!"

Grandma Hina took her cane and roughly hit Kitsune on the head.

"I know you meet Keitaro already!" said Grandma Hina angry."I am not that old! I am here to introduce my other grandson!"

"Keitaro, bring him in here!" she shouted.

P.O.V Motoko

'That's the guy on the stairs! I will avenge my pride!'

P.O.V Kitsune

'Woh! He's hot!' -

'If he's smart, he'd be a super catch!'

'Since he's granny's grandson, he's probably rich too!'

P.O.V Shinobu

'Wow!'

He's as handsome as sempai!

'No! Bad thoughts!'

'You know he likes Naru-sempai!'

P.O.V Naru

'I swear I have seen him before!'

'But where!?'

P.O.V Su

'Yay!'

'New playmate!'

P.O.V Regalur

"Please welcom-What are you doing?"Ask Grandma Hina

The man walked up to Naru, bending down and stared at her face.

"What are you staring at?!?!"Yelled a blushing Naru.

"I know this is going to sound weird, but can you take off your glasses and undo your hair?"asked the man.

"Why should I?!"Yelled Naru.

"Will it kill you?"

"What?"

"Will it kill you to do so?"

"What! No! I am asking why I should?!

"Because."

"Because why?!"

Because I saved you from falling 3 stories flight stairs."

"Buuurned"said Kitsune.

"You're not helping!"Shouted Naru."Give me one more good reason then I will!"

"Your samurai friend attacked me when I saved you."

"Buuuurned again!"Said Kitsune

"You're still not helping!"Shouted Naru (again)

"But do you know how I can help?"

"How?!"

"By doing this!"

Kitsune quickly stuffs one of Su's bananas in to her mouth and undoes her braids her hair and takes of her glasses.

"What did you do that for?!"

"To stop him from staring at you."

"And the banana?"

"For the fun of it."

"This helps me how?"

"So you stop getting burned."

'I guess she right in a way' Naru twitched at her thoughts.

Naru turned to the front to see the man staring at her even closer.

"Why are you still staring at me for?!" yelled Naru who seemed to blush a bit.

"Is your name, by any chance, Naru Narusegawa?"

"How do you kno-"

Naru was cut off by a bone-crushing hug and the squealing of her name.

"Let... go...can't..breath..."said Naru turning blue from the lack of air.

"Oh!"he lets her go "I forgot you forgot who I am." (He's a smart one)

He dug into the side of his backpack and holds out a alarm clock for Naru to take.(he is still wearing the backpack)

"Um...Thanks?" says Naru.

The man walks away about 3 yards away from the coffee table and shouted,

"Naru-Naru-bozu were goi-." The man was cut off by Naru who throw the coffee table at him.

He gets hit and falls head first.

"Ryu!" She screamed "How many times do I have to tell you to stop calling me that!"

"Wait minute!"

"Ryu!"(Not the Ryu from 'Street Fighters')

"It took you long enough, Naru" said Ryu.

"You know, I gave you the alarm clock to throw at me." He started to get the coffee table off him

"Not as a gift." A fountain of blood comes his head.

Shinobu panics at the sight of the blood and goes look for bandages.

"Ahem." Everyone turns to Grandma Hina.

"As I was saying 5minutes ago, "she started, "This is my grandson, Ryu Urashima ,who I decided to stay here."

"WHAT!"

* * *

So this is my very first story

I hoped you enjoyed it!

Because this is my first story, I am considering a beta reader.

Anyone interested?

I will cross this over with Negima.(soon)

Pairings are for you to decide.

Pick what you want to see them with.

Kei/Naru(what I planned in the beginning)

Kei/Motoko

Ryu/OC

Ryu/Motoko (what I planned in the beginning)

Ryu/Naru

Ryu/Su (Thinking about)

Kei/OC (Maybe, i'm thinking about it)

Ryu/Setsuna

Ryu/Makie

Setsuna/Konoka

Negi/Setsuna

Negi/Konoka

Negi/Asuna(what I planned in the beginning)

Haruka/Seta

Haruka/Takahata

The outcome of the story is all up to you!

P.S.

Bozu means kid or child in Japanese.

If you say Naru with a high 'a' without connecting it with the 'r', it will sound funny.

It sounds funnier if you say 'Naru-Naru-Bozu' really fast.

11/13/07  



	2. Huh? A wolf, a tiger, and no fox!

"WHAT!!!" everyone screamed?

"What do you mean I'm staying?!" shouted Ryu. "You said I'm here for a quick visit!"

"Grandmother Hina, he is a male!"Motoko yelled. "He cannot stay here, this is a all girl's dorm!"

"Yet you let Keitaro stay," said Grandma Hina calmly.

Motoko was taken aback by her statement and blushed a bit.

"T-t-t-that's not the point here!" Snapped Motoko. "Keitaro is an exception!"

"Yeah! The crazy swords girl and everyone else properly doesn't want me here, anyway!" shouted Ryu while Motoko's eyebrow twitched. "I'm a male and….you... know why I can't stay"

Ryu sounded like he was in pain as he started to look down to the floor with a dark expression. Everyone fell in to a eire silence.

"So, how long do you intend to use that as your excuse, Ryu?" Said Grandma Hina in a monotone.

"What do you mean?!"Ryu shouted feeling offended. "You know what may happen if I stay here!" "That is reason enough for me not to stay!"

"So, you want to start the reasons game, do you?" Grandma Hina's voice sounded dark. "Feel your chest, Ryu.

"Why do I need to-"Ryu's face paled as he kept patting his chest.

"No" was all he could barely say.

"Where are they?!" he whispered.

"Somewhere you can't reach right now" said Grandma Hina simply.

"Don't…fuckin'…kid...with…..me!" Said Ryu with a voice filled with rage.

"I'm not," she said calmly. "I said that-"

Grandma Hina was cut off as Ryu picked her up by the coller of her kimono shouting, "WHERE ARE THEY, OLD HAG?!"

"Ryu, clam down!" Yelled Keitaro getting up from his seat.

"Now, now Ryu-kun." Said Grandma Hina with a hint of rage. "Do you really want to get in a fight with me?"

Motoko couldn't stand back and watch this madness go on, so she grabbed her sword and charged at the man.

"I-" Ryu stopped talking as soon as he heard a battle cry approach him quickly, let go of Grandma Hina's kimono and, jumped to the side.

"Why did you attack Grandmother Hina, vile male!" yelled Motoko with anger. "Tell me!"

"Have you not been listening to the conversation, swordsmen?" Ryu looked towards her.

"I have been listening! It turned from you not staying here too you attacking Grandmother Hina!"

"And now I am asking you why you were attacking her!"

"I attacked her because she stole what is precious to me." Ryu said simply."

"Precious enough to attack your grandmother?!"

"If you speak like that, then yes."

"Besides, were not related by blood."

Stab. A comical arrow hits Grandma Hina.

"Is...that ...so?" her heart felt like it broke in two.(poor granny) : (

'So his rings more important than me, huh.' Grandma Hina thought evilly.

Now, she wants revenge. : )

"Motoko, you want to avenge the fact Ryu attack me, right?" Grandma Hina said quickly.

"H-hai." Motoko was confused with the quick change of events.

"And Ryu, you want to get back a your 'precious item' correct?" Grandma Hina smiled a bit.

"Yeah, obviously," said Ryu told her like she should of knew already.

A big, evil smile formed on her face.

Keitaro and Kanoko gulped as they looked at each, for they knew where this was going.

"Then it's settled, you two shall fight for what you want!" she happily said loudly.

"What?!" everyone screamed.

Keitaro and Kanoko were afraid of this.

"Ryu, if you win, you can have your rings back and you don't have to stay. Motoko, if you win, then Ryu will not stay here and he will become your slave. No rules at the battle field "

"Sure, why not!" said Ryu smugly. "I could get some of my blood flowing."

"I will make you sorry for ever crossing paths with me." said Motoko evilly.

_Ka-boom_

Thunder strikes behind as they stare at each other with the fire in their eye's to win.

"Why a fight granny?!" shouted Keitaro baning on the table. "Isn't there a more peaceful resolve?!"

"Yeah! A more peaceful resolve" yelled Kanoko. (Is this really Kanoko?)

"No, there isn't 'a more peaceful resolve to this' because, there is no other way." said Grandma Hina.

"But!"

"No, buts!" Grandma Hina yelled. "They agreed to the fight already!"

Ryu puts his hand on his shoulder and says, "Don't worry, I'll end it fast."

'Thats what I'm afraid of ' thought Keitaro.

"Ryu, Motoko, get your weapons and head to the back of the Hinata Sou." said Grandma Hina.

Ryu put down his backpack, opened the zipper to get his sword, and saw a dizzy tiger and wolf in hiking backpack.

"OH NO!!!!!" screamed Ryu in a panic. "Sliver, Kisa!Speak to me!" grabbing them into a embrace, rubbing them on his cheek.

Everyone sweatdrops.

"Um...animal lover?" thinks everyone

The constant rubbing on Sliver and Kisa woke them up. They growled and barked/roared at him, which caused him to drop them on the ground.

(They landed on all fours of course)

"Kisa, Sliver! Your alive!"said Ryu pulling them into another hug.

Everyone sweatdropped.

There barks/growls could be told by any that they meant '_let us go_' or '_help someone_'.

Kisa had to scratched him for him to let go.

"Ow!" he yelped. "That hurt you know!"

'_Not as much as your affection_," pouted Kisa. (Kisa and Sliver can't speak human)

_'Yeah! What she said!_' barked Sliver.(The italics are Kisa and Sliver speaking in animal)

"I'm sorry...: ( , Ryu looks like he was going to cry.

Everyone sweatdrops and thinks "He understands/talking them!!"

"Ahem," Motoko was first to break out of the the trance. "Did you for get about our match, already?"

"No, I didn't forget," Ryu recollected himself. "I need to grab my swords."

When he turned to get swords, Kisa and Sliver held his swords in their mouths.

He blinked and smile as he pat there heads, and said 'Thank you.'

Motoko observed his swords, looked like any other Japanese sword would but, it didn't like the type of steel you would want to battle with. It look more like a sword for display than, a sword to battle with. It look like it would break in battle.And since it is dull, it wouldn't do a lot of damage

'Looks like this is going to be a easy win for me' thought Motoko.

-----------------------------------------------------------10 minutes later at the back of the Hinata Sou-------------------------------------------------------------

"Swordsmen, this is only chance to give up." said Ryu calmly. "I suggest you take it while you still can."

"Not a chance in your life time," Motoko answered smugly. " shouldn't it be me saying that to you?"

"Not a chance" he said smirking.

"Get on with it already!" shouted Kitsune. "Your boring us to death!"

The girls wanted to watch the fight so, they came along.

"c'mon!"shouted Kitsune. "So stop your yaping and start your fight!"

Kitsune turns to Keitaro and says," I bet 500 Yen on Motoko and 800 Yen on your brother."

"What?!" shouted Motoko. "You have that little fate in me!?"

"Well um..."

Motoko sweatdrops and says,"Nevermind."

"Well, I think we should now before your friend starts her month again," Ryu said teasingly.

"Agreed," said Motoko.

"Hey!" shouted Kitsune. "I heard that!"

"But remember, I shall be victorious."

"Not-a-chance"

And with that, they charge up to each other to begin the battle.

* * *

The battle started 2 minutes ago, and everyone was watching the battle intensely.

Motoko charges to the killing blow, but Ryu jumped up and as he came down, he had his swords crossed like a X.

Motoko jumped back like it was nothing.

"You know," said Ryu as there blades dance."We should start getting serious now."

"I thought you wold never ask!"Said a very confident Motoko.

When Motoko was a good distance away from Ryu, she called out, "Secret technique, Rock splitting sword!"

The blow hit Ryu directly and he was still standing.

"How are you still standing?!" said a confused Motoko.

"Because I need to win no matter what." Said Ryu with a smile.

"That and the fact it didn't hit me in the first place." he mumbled.

"What!" exclaimed Motoko.

"Shit! I wasn't suppose out loud!" yelled Ryu.

"For you to deflect my attack, you must be a demon!"

Motoko thought she was right when she saw Ryu's stare at her wide eyed.

"When your mother found out that you were a demon, she must had abandoned you until the Urashima's found you, right?!" Motoko smirked. '_Looks like I hit a spot!'_

"What... did... you..say!" you could hear the rage in his voice.

"You said your self that you and Grandmother Hina were not related by blood, so that means that you were adopted , right?!"

"Sliver...get my backpack and bring it here!" Ryu's voice sounded cold like ice.

Sliver obeyed and brought his bag to the battlefield.

Sliver turns back and looks at Motoko before heading back.

_'Sorry about this_,' Sliver thought. '_I didn't want this to end like this for you.'_

Ryu undid his blue headband and tied a red bandana on his forehead, covering half of his eye's.(the top half of his eye!)

As he put away his two swords, brought out two big exorcism blades.( Think of Ichigo's sword from Bleach)

"I will make you pay for what you have said!" shouted a very anger Ryu.

Kanoko, Keitaro, Grandma Hina, Kisa,and Sliver all knew what was going to happen...

"I thought you were better than this, Motoko-san. Let the real fight begin."

That hell was going to break though on Motoko's sorry ass.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So how was that chapter?

Good?

Bad?

Too fast?

Too slow?

Not on topic?

Flames are welcome.

----------------------------------

As posted on my last chapter, if you want to become my beta reader please tell me.

and also remember to post what pairs you want so that I can make them happen.

I may start other idea's soon.

P.S I am sorry for any one who doesn't want to see Motoko ass to get kicked.

She did nothing to me but, I need this scene for future chapters to come.

P.S.S.

The next two chapters will explain everything so, please wait for the answers.

If your confused about Kisa and Sliver, there Ryu's 'pet'.

How he got them?

Future chapter's will.

Kisa the tiger.(With strips!)

Sliver is the wolf. ( His fur is sliver) 11/13/07


	3. A battle? I'm just warming up!

The way he acted to Motoko was hostile. His swords kept hurling attacks, one after another. Motoko could barely dodge his attack though her exhaustion, but she knew she couldn't stop. If she did, even for one second, she would die. For once, was scared of someone other that Tsuruko. No, scared for her life. Her sister wouldn't really kill her, but this man wouldn't hesitate.

"Sonic Wave!" Ryu calls out, banning his sword against ground.

A large, powerful crash of ki headed towards Motoko quickly. She knew she couldn't dispel it or make another ki strong enough to fight it off, so she ran. She knew he was to strong for her to fight, but didn't quit.

---------------------------------------------------------------(Let's see what the other are doing)------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Why won't quit?!" asked Su, who couldn't stand watching Motoko get beat up.

"She has too much pride," Keitaro said simply. "Besides that, I don't think that Ryu would stop even if she quit, anyhow."

"What!"exclaimed Su, Shinobu, Kitsune, Mutsumi and, Sarah. "Why?!"

"It's a personal reason, thats why," Kanoko answered softly. "If you really want to know, then ask Ryu."

"We don't the right to tell you, because it's his secret to tell," Naru quietly says.

"You want us to ask him?" asked Kitsune seriously.

"Yeah," answered Naru.

"Not for all the sake in the world," Kitsune said.

"Mission impossible," Sarah said simply.

"Same as Sarah," Su said pointing at Sarah.

"Ara, no comment," Mutsumi said covering her mouth.

"B-b-b-but!" Shinobu said with had tearing, puppy-dog eyes.

"Wait, are you scared of Ryu?" asked Keitaro asked stupidly.

Everyone sweat dropped.

"What do you think, Keitaro?" asked Kitsune sarcastically.

"I think if your scared of Ryu now, you'll be jumping out your seat when he's serious."

"You mean he not seriously fighting now?!" They all yelled.

"Nope," Keitaro said simply.

"What about when he said ' You know, we should get serious now' during the battle!" shouted Kitsune.

"Wow Kitsune, you imitate Ryu really well." Keitaro complimented.

"That's not the point here!" Everyone shouted with Kitsune.

"Oh right," Keitaro sighed. "When they were first battling, he was messing around and now he is just toying with her."

"That means.." said Shinobu.

'Motoko is going to lose!' Everyone thought.

"By the way," Keitaro asked. "Where's granny and Anut Haruka?"

Everyone sweat dropped. 'How can he be so calm.' everyone thought.

"Sempai, I think I saw them go to the tea shop," Shinobu quietly said.

"Oh, thank you Shinobu,"Keitaro smiled at her.

'What are you planning, Granny.' Keitaro thought.

'You knew that Motoko would lose from the beginning. What are you thinking of.'

------------------------------------------------------------------(back to the battle)----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Motoko was on the ground, struggling to get up. The blade she wield, far from her, stood on the ground like a lone wolf. Her right leg was caught in the blast, which now pains her. Fog surrounded her.  
Ryu was standing beside her, looking down upon her. He risen one of his swords upon her head. Keitaro and Kanoko got up from there seats, running to the battle field. Hoping that they weren't to late.

Motoko closed her eye's, half conscious, hoping for a quick death. Ryu quickly brought his sword down.

Ching!

His blade was brought down to the ground beside Motoko's head.

"You disappoint me, Motoko-san." Ryu let goes of the blade, turns around and walks away. "I expected to have more fun then this."

Motoko passed out.

When Keitaro and Kanoko got to where a unconscious Motoko with the blade down in the ground beside her, they turned white. With the fog and all, Keitaro and Kanoko thought Ryu had killed Motoko.

"OH MY GOD, RYU!!!!" They both shouted.

"Someone call for me?" Ryu said as he appeared from the shadows.

"YOU KILLED MOTOKO!" they screamed.

The others heard what Keitaro and Kanoko said and came running to the battlefield.

"Huh?" he said looking clueless.

The others soon arrived to the scene to only see the same miss understanding Keitaro and Kanoko saw. Naru, Shinobu, Mustumi and, Kitsune went to cheak Motoko to see if she really died while, Su and Sarah were shaking Ryu outside his head along with Keitaro and Kanoko yelling at him.

"YOU KILLED MOTOKO! YOU KILLED MOTOKO!" shouted Su and Sarah at the top of their lungs while shaking him like a idiot.

"WhAt ArE YoU PeOpLe TaLkInG AbOuT! I DiDn'T KiLl AnYoNe!!" Ryu shouted. (He's talking like that because they're shaking him a lot)

"He's right you guy's!" Naru shouted. "Motoko isn't dead! She's breathing!"

Su and Sarah stopped and hugged each other crying. Ryu passed out from all the shaking.

"Motoko is alive," said a crying Su. "I'm so happy!"

"Me too" said Sarah.

"Let's bring her inside now," Naru lifted Motoko up. "Help me carry her! She's heavy!"

Grandma Hina comes to the scene confused.

"What the hell happened when I was gone?" She asked.

"A lot, Granny," Keitaro sighed. "If you want to hear lets go inside, first."

* * *

"So thats the story Grandma Hina." Keitaro said with relieve.

Everyone was in the living room. Motoko, not yet to awaken, on laying on the sofa.

"As Keitaro said, I won the battle," Ryu began. "So now, tell me where the rings are."

"Up by the tree where you hugged us to death." Grandma Hina sighed.

Ryu dashes out the door to the trees.

"Rings?" Shinobu said out loud. "Why does he want rings?"

"Because," Grandma Hina started. "There precious to him."

"Precious, eh," Motoko said as she sat up from the couch.

"Yay! Your awake, Motoko!" Su shouted with delight.

"Why are they so precious to him?" Motoko asked while ignoring Su.

"It is becaus-" Grandma Hina was cut off by Ryu running in and screaming,"OLD HAG!"

Ryu came in with a pair of sliver rings with a sapphire stone in the middle on a metal chain.

"Oooo," Shinobu was dazzled by the rings. "How pretty."

"These..are...fakes," Ryu's said slowly and his voice sounded dangerous. "Where...are...the...real...ones!"

Ryu crushed the rings in his hands, turning them to powder, falling on the floor.

'Eep!' Shinobu shouted in her head. 'He crushed them to powder! Scary!'

Grandma Hina Sighed,"Your as sharp as ever, Ryu."

"Enough just tell me where my real ones are!" Ryu was getting impatient.

"Come closer, then I'll tell you,"Grandma

Ryu squat down to Grandma Hina eye level. (She short!)

"Closer," Grandma Hina says plainly.

"Any closer, I'd be kissing you(yuck)," Ryu complains.

"Closer to the ear, smart one," Grandma Hina puts bluntly.

Ryu moved his right ear towards Grandma Hina mouth.

She whispers in his ear,"Here."

"Wha-URGGG!?!?!?!?!?! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING, OLD HAG!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!"

Grandma Hina bit Ryu's ear and left her mark.

"You should feel lucky, Ryu," Grandma Hina says. "Not just anyone gets a mark from me."

"MAYBE BECAUSE NO ONE WANTS ONE, OLD BAG!!!!!!!" Ryu screams at her viciously.

Lighting strikes Ryu. Everyone stares in disbelief.

"What...the...hell!" Ryu's face is flat on the floor.

"Your right ear now has a ring that seals you Japan. You are bound to Japan now," Grandma Hina looks at him with no emotion.

"If you try to leave, lighting will strike you to no end."

"What th-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!" Ryu screams in pain as more lighting hits him.

"You can't leave as long as the ring is attached to your ear."

"Then I'll cut of my ear!"

"You can't cut off your ear to get away because it's still on you and I can strike you any time I wish. I suggest that you don't get on my bad side, Ryu-kun."

Ryu stuggles to get off the floor and says panting, " Then at least give me back the rings!"

"My, my how rude," Grandma Hina looks at him at with disgust and strikes Ryu with more lightening. "You need another lesson."

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!" more screams of pain come from Ryu then pass out.

Everyone just stares. 'How can she so cruel' they think. Shinobu and Naru tear up thinking, 'Oh My God'.

"..No.." were the words that barely came out of Naru's mouth.

"GOD DAMN YOU, OLD HAG!!"

"You still don't understand when to shut that trap of yours, do you?" Grandma Hina said coldly.

"STOP IT!" Naru stands in front of Ryu with arms spread wide. Naru couldn't watch this madness go on.

"Stop hurting him!" Naru yells. "He might die if you keep this up!"

"You don't know, do you?" Gandma Hina looks at Naru disappointedly.

_'Poor thing doesn't know, does she,'_ Grandma Hina thinks. 'I bet she won't be so protected of Ryu when she finds out.'

"Stop the Grandma Hina," Keitaro said boldly walking in to the fight. "Give him his rings back. You know how important they are to him."

"Hmph, here," Grandma Hina throws the rings to Keitaro. "I going to the hot springs if you need me."

'She still isn't over it,' Keitaro thought.

In Keitaro's hand were the same yet, different rings from before with the same sliver chain. The sapphire stone seemed glow a light, brilliant blue and the sliver looked like it emitted it's own light with the light that shone on it.

"Wow," Shinobu and everyone else was amazed by the beauty of the rings. "No wonder Ryu-san wanted to get them back so bad. There beautiful." Everyone nodded.

"Yes I know, but that isn't why these are so precious to him," Keitaro's expression fell sad.

"It's not!" Shinobu said with surprise.

"No those rings are a keepsake from my mother," Ryu's voice startled everyone.

"Oh, your awake," Kanoko said in a monotone.

"Yea but lets get to the point." Ryu starts speaking seriously. "I need you people to get this ring off my my ear if you don't want me to stay."

"You can't do that, Ryu-kun." Grandma Hina pops up.

"Granny? I thought you went to the hot springs," Keitaro was surprise to see Grandma Hina to even be in the same room as Ryu right now.

"Yes Keitaro, but I can't go right now." Grandma Hina started. "I am one who can take that ring off of you, Ryu-kun."

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN!"

* * *

I NEED TO KNOW WHAT PAIRINGS YOU WANT.

Please review and tell me if this is good or bad. Flames are accepted.

I don't know when the next chapter is coming, so yeah.

-------------

If you are confused about all the rings, here is a explanation.

The rings around his are a keepsake from his mother.

The one on his ear is a ring that bounds him to Japan and is not the rings form his mother.

The ring that keeps his hairs together in a droopy pony tail, is yet to be revealed.

----------

I will start the Negima part soon in this story.

I will also soon start one of my other idea as well.

Thank to those who have read my story.

I appreciate it!

12/3/07


End file.
